


All I Want For Christmas

by Eryn13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Christmas, Christmas gift, Fluff, M/M, Romance, SLHusky, Soft Lee Donghae, Sweet, soft lee hyukjae, this is for Her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn13/pseuds/Eryn13
Summary: Hyukjae and Donghae spend a winter day off fulfilling Hyukjae's Christmas to-do list.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 9





	All I Want For Christmas

“Deck the halls with boughs of holly, fa la la la la la la la la.” Hyukjae sings softly as he moves into the kitchen. For once he’s awake before Donghae. And he’s desperate to use this time to his advantage. “‘Tis the season to be jolly, Fa la la la la la la la la.” He sings as he moves around the kitchen. Pulling out ingredients to make breakfast. Quickly he whips up some crepe batter before setting the bowl in the fridge to rest. Dancing over to the storage room he sings slightly louder as he opens the door.   
“Don we now out gay apparel,” he sings as he heads back to the christmas boxes. “Fa la la la la la la la la la,” he grunts slightly as he pulls the three boxes out. Pushing them into the main room. “Toll the ancient Yuletide Chorus!” He smiles as he sets the boxes by where their tree will go. “Fa la la la la la la la la.” Still singing he heads back to the kitchen and begins to work on his crepes. Cutting up fruit and whipping cream before beginning the process of swirling the crepe batter in the pan.   
Soon enough he has a stack of crepes and moves to make a tray to take to their bedroom. Setting two plates on the tray he piles one high with strawberry and cream crepes. While the other gets nutella, fresh berries, and whipped cream. Smiling, he adds a mug of coffee and a glass of strawberry milk before lifting the tray and moving to wake up Donghae.   
Pushing the bedroom door open he smiles at the sight of the other still fast asleep. Neither one of them normally gets much time to sleep, but sometimes it seems like Donghae gets even less. The other always has to be up early to practice or cook or just do something. But today was one of their rare days off and Hyukjae had made sure he was up before the other. Smiling he moves over and sets the tray down on his nightstand. Humming softly as he reaches over to shake Donghae’s shoulder. Only to gasp as Donghae grabs his wrist and pulls him into the bed. Carelessly flipping them so Donghae is on top. Lips meeting in a fervent kiss and a moan spilling from Hyukjae’s lips as he clings to the other.   
Finally they pull back and Donghae grins down at him. Hyukjae is slightly dazed as he looks up into his boyfriend of 13 years. Hyukjae’s cheeks are warm as he blinks up at the other. A small laugh bubbling up from Donghae’s chest as he stares down at Hyukjae. Hyukjae pouts and gently shoves him, pushing him aside so he can roll over and grab their breakfast.   
“Come on, we have a busy day today!” Hyukjae turns to set the food between them. Smiling slightly, “Let’s eat so we can get it all done!” Donghae laughs softly and pecks his cheek. Nodding as he moves to eat, moving so their knees are touching. 

First on their list of things to do is picking out a christmas tree. Something that Hyukjae takes far too seriously in Donghae’s mind. Not that he would ever say that to his boyfriend. Lips quirking into a small smile as they arrive at the lot and Hyukjae is rambling about the perfect tree. Donghae holds his coffee mug up to cover his smile as the other begins to slowly circle each tree.   
The issue with tree shopping with Hyukjae is the amount of time it takes. But Donghae knows what kind of tree his partner likes so the other leaves Hyukjae to his circling and goes to talk to one of the sales people. Giving them an idea of what they are looking for and then smiling as they show him a corner of the lot. Tilting his head in thanks he moves to search through the trees.   
Finally Donghae finds the perfect one. Smiling, he pulls his phone out. Dialing Hyukjae’s number he can’t help but chuckle as he hears Oppa Oppa playing from across the lot. Heechul had set it as his ringtone on Hyukjae’s phone as a joke. But it just stuck. Soon enough there is a soft cursing from the other end of the line and then-  
“Hae?” Donghae grins as he hears Hyukjae’s flustered voice. Chuckling softly he speaks up.   
“Come to the far back left corner of the lot. I think I’ve got one you will like.” He hums as he looks up at the tree, a small smile on his lips.   
“What? But-”  
“Trust me!” Donghae laughs, interrupting the arguments he knows are about to come. There's a heavy sigh and then-  
“Oh fine.” The line goes dead and Donghae can’t help his grin and the laughter that spills forth. Sometimes Hyukjae was so impatient. He only has to wait a couple minutes before the other is walking through the maze of trees. Donghae smiles as he sees him, waiting until he gets close before stepping aside so he can see the tree. Hyukjae’s lips part in surprise and then the other is pushing past him to begin his odd circling as he observes the tree. Donghae chuckles and takes a long sip of his- now lukewarm- coffee. After about five minutes of silence there is a heavy sigh and Hyukjae walks around the tree to stop next to him. Pouting and crossing his arms he shakes his head.   
“I just don’t know how you do it,” he whines, “it's perfect.” Donghae grins and bops his nose, waving over a sales person to help them get the tree back to their car. Humming softly he takes Hyukjae’s hand in his and finishes off his coffee. Smiling as Hyukjae begins animatedly planning how he’s going to decorate. 

The next stop on Hyukjae’s “master plan” is the local skating rink. Something Donghae wants to protest greatly because, while they both may be good at dancing, ice skating is a whole other level. But all Hyukjae has to do is pout and Donghae is relenting. Groaning as they get fitted for skates and grumbling as he stands on blades and tries to wobble his way to the ice, Hyukjae by his side.   
Hyukjae laughs as the two of them clamber out onto the ice. Both almost falling a couple of times before they finally manage to get their balance. Hyukjae, like the child he is, immediately tries to take off and do some tricks. Even though they both only have the most basic of skills so he, of course, winds up falling on his ass.   
Shaking his head, Donghae skates over and helps his boyfriend up. Giving him an amused look as they interlock their arms and begin to skate together. Cheesy christmas music playing in the background and the two of them just, in general, making fools of themselves on the ice. After they had tired themselves out a decent amount they stumble back off and over to a local food cart. Breath coming out in puffs of white at the cold weather.   
“One tteokbukki please,” Donghae asks immediately, moving to pull some cash out. As he does Hyukjae looks over the rest of the offerings. Managing to get a fresh odeng as well as some kimbap for them to share. Smiling Donghae takes the tteokbukki and looks for a drink stand. Beaming in excitement as he finds a special holiday stand. Making sure Hyukjae is busy with the ahjumma at the other stand he moves over and orders them both hot chocolates. Knowing that Hyukjae loves to drink that when he’s cold.   
When Hyukjae is done the two of them move to return their skates and carry their haul back to the car. Sliding into the front seat they both let out a groan as the heat starts to work. Grinning and shedding their masks, coats, and other outer wear so they can share lunch. Donghae offers one to-go cup to Hyukjae with a grin and waits. Hyukjae pulls the cup to his lips and- without taking a breath- takes a deep sip. And then lets out a loud groan.   
“Hot chocolate?” He beams over at Donghae, “thanks Hae!” Donghae chuckles and leans over to press a kiss to Hyukjae’s cheek. Smiling as they both dig into their food. Donghae stopping every so often to just smile over at Hyukjae like a dork. God he loves this idiot. 

After they get home they spend the next hour or so decorating the house while christmas carols play in the background. By the time they are done it looks like a cheesy tv house but they are both happy to have all the lights and decorations up. They spend about an hour cuddling together on the sofa and watching an episode of some drama, before Hyukjae decides its time for the last part of their christmas date. Standing he tugs Donghae to the kitchen with him.  
“Time for cookies!” Hyukjae beams as he pulls out the recipe card. “Ok so we will need… Cream cheese, sugar-”  
“Brown sugar?” Donghae asks as he looks in their cupboard.   
“No not brown,” Hyukjae shakes his head, “it says granulated…. But castor should do... I think?”  
“Is there a difference?” Donghae asks with a laugh as he pulls out the right bag of sugar. Hyukjae responds with a shrug and looks back at the recipe card.   
“Ok… Flour, baking soda, salt, vanilla and almond extract, and two eggs.” Donghae nods and manages to round up all of the ingredients while Hyukjae pulls out the utensils they will need. Managing to scrounge up two bowls, a sive, a couple of spoons, and plastic wrap. Donghae chuckles and moves to help him set up the ingredients.   
“You sift and I’ll cream the wet?” Donghae offers, knowing that- since they have no electric mixer- its the more onerous task. Hyukjae grins and nods and the two of them set off making the cookie dough. Once it is all formed and sticking in a ball they wrap it in plastic wrap and stick it in the fridge for an hour. As that chills the two of them move to do dishes, clear off a counter, and preheat the oven.   
Finally… after three hours because they kept getting distracted. The cookies are baked and cool and ready to decorate. It’s at this time that Donghae pulls out the eggnog. Grinning over at Hyukjae as he spikes both of their glasses and they sit down to decorate. At the end of it they have a bunch of horribly decorated cookies but it made for an amusing live stream so they aren’t two mad. Besides… they still taste pretty good.  
Hyukjae smiles as they head upstairs to bed. Watching as Donghae goes through his night routine while Hyukjae gets into his pajamas at the same time. Smiling slightly he waits for Donghae to come over to the bed and then rolls over onto his side to watch as the other climbs in bed. Reaching out he pulls Donghae in for a kiss. Nothing huge… and tasting of whiskey. But its soft and sweet. And when he pulls back Donghae is smiling at him.   
“What was that for?” Donghae asks with a laugh.   
“No reason.” Hyukjae smiles, “I just love you.” Donghae smiles and links their hands. Bringing Hyukjae’s hand up to press a kiss to the back of it.   
“I love you too, Hyukkie.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoy my writing please consider contributing to my Ko-Fi. It's ( ko-fi.com/Eryn13 )


End file.
